Kingdom Hearts II: Evil Residence
by musickTomyEARS
Summary: We all know the story of Kingdom Hearts, of the keyblade wielder and his two animal companions. But there is tale untold by historians or sung by bards. It is a sidestory never heard of... till now. A crossover story between KHII and RE4. Rated PG13.
1. oo: Prologue The Wrong Turn

**Kingdom Hearts II: E**vil **R**esidence

A crossover story between Kingdom Hearts II and Resident Evil 4

**Disclaimer**: I own none of these. Characters and everything are all owned by either Square Enix or Capcom. Got it?! Though I wouldn't mind stealing Leon and Luis if I could... - coughs -

**T**heme **S**ongs:

**Leon**: **Die **Another **Day **by **M**adonna / **Open **Wounds by **S**killet

**Sora**: **Hero **by **N**ickelback / Pride by **H**igh **a**nd **M**ighty **C**olor

**Prologue**: The Wrong Turn

------

"There's too many Heartless!" Goofy shouted from his seat as he held his hat firmly onto his head with a large, milky-white gloved hand. His dog-like ears flapped consistently with the shaking of the Gummi Ship. Legs kicked up several times. The Disney character was having difficulty keeping himself in place. He looked to the Keyblade wielder. "What're we going to do, Sora?"

The young fifteen year old looked to his companion and smiled with a determination that never seemed to fade. "Heh! We'll make it through, Goofy!"

Airborne Heartless were barreling against their ship. Projectiles slammed against the solid exterior and attempted to break through the shield like paper. So far, it hadn't happened... yet. The creatures eyed the windshield in an emotionless stare. Their hearts weren't soiled in vengeance, cunningness, betrayal – for they had none. Sora wanted to save them, deep down, but right now, he was looking for his friend, Riku, and the majesty, King Mickey! Hands gripped tightly the arms of his seat. He recoiled to one of the enemy's blasts. A grunt escaped from the boy.

"Ughagaga!" the duck, Donald, suddenly cried out. "Re're going the w'ong way!" His dialogue – it was always hard to intrepret. But Sora and Goofy quickly figured it out. Their eyes widened.

"Ehhh-?!" Both exclaimed in surprising unison.

The trio had recently departed from the Olympus Coliseum. Their next destination? The Disney Castle! But, now, they were going an entirely different direction! Sora searched for a way around the Heartless that shrouded their sides and rear. There was no way back. Sora clenched his teeth. Just when they were getting a little closer to the majesty's home! "You sure we can't try?" His animal companions shook their heads in disappointment and returned to watching the front. They were having enough troubles firing away their artillery against the blackish creatures. Sighing, the boy decided to do the same. Then a sound, which started as dim muffling, caught his ears. They were shrill, high-pitched. He looked to the intercoms above. It was the chipmunks, their mechanical specialists, Chip and Dale.

"There's a world up ahead, you guys!" they squeaked, "We can land there!" Their voices were gasping for breaths. Most likely, they were running around in a frenzy trying to make sure nothing had been destroyed by their adversary's assaults.

"We better hurry, Sora! The armor ain't gonnah hold no more!" the canine-like humanoid commented.

It seemed like there was no other choice. Sora nodded. "Okay!" Maybe they would meet someone familiar again. The thought of it made the teenager smile. Too bad he wouldn't. And alike all the other worlds the heros had visited, it was in a unique category all on its own. The Gummi Ship dropped and dove down towards the planet, a deteriorated land of suspicious buildings and a dilapidated church coming into view. It looked... creepy. Sora had chills crawl up his skin. It looked even more malicious than Halloween Town...

Air escaped from the jets of their aircraft, spurring the dry dust from underneath and shaking the branches of withering trees. It planted itself firmly on the ground. A gasy noise leaped out as the Gummi ship ceased functioning. They had landed. The world? '**Northern Europe**.'

---------------

_Who would have thought that my first job... would have been a rescue mission?_

"Uh... Excuse me. Sir?" Leon Scott Kennedy rose a hand in an attempt to catch the stranger's attention, a man adorned of beraggled clothing, but to no avail. The other was hunched over before a fireplace, perhaps placing more coal into its growing flames. He lowered his hand. _Looks like he didn't hear me. _Walking along the side of the room, avoiding the furniture that decorated its center, the officer slipped a hand into his pocket to retrieve an item – an item that was important in furthering his investigation. When he reached the Spaniard, he politely waited. Leon watched as the man finally turned a nearly complete circle to face him. Eyes surrounded by a dark lining of little sleep cast themselves upon him.

He didn't look suspicious, despite the stern, and somewhat uncomfortable, expression. Maybe he didn't like foreigners. But Leon had to ask. He held up what he had hidden within his jeans: a picture. "I was wondering if you might recognize the girl in this photograph," he asked and almost ushered for the man to take it. But the man wasn't interested. Instead, he sputtered violent words in his native tongue.

"¿Qué carajo estás haciendo aquí¡Lárgate, cabrón!"

"Eh - Sorry to have bothered you." Free hand raised in apologies, and Leon looked downwards in order to place his possession comfortably back into its spot. He found some difficulty placing it in without bending the ridges... Too busy was he that he didn't notice the bearded stranger veered away to the room's nearest corner... and grabbed a blunted, ugly-gray axe.


	2. o1: Foreigners

**o1 Chapter: **Foreigners

--------

The government agent glanced up just in time. His sea green eyes watched a wrinkled hand raise a weapon barely above its owner's head. He swung. And Leon instinctively ducked and rolled to the side. The blade sliced empty air, and the force of the swing brought forth wind that grazed his leather jacket. Just in time. Swiftly finding his feet once again on layers of wooden boards, the officer took arsenal in both hands. He stood and aimed. A single finger gripped the trigger, ready. "Freeze!" he commanded.

But the man continued his zombie-like tread. A groan emitted from his lungs. The axe screamed for lust in the air. The Spaniard took another step forward.

"I said, 'freeze'!" Kennedy repeated. But he knew the native wouldn't listen. Well, if his mind was already made... then so was his. Leon pulled the trigger. The silencer muffled the noise that erupted from the barrel as the gun reeled upwards from the onset explosion. A bullet rushed out and fiercely, quickly dug itself into the opponent's forehead.

The man didn't die, but the weapon clattered to the floor as he groaned once more and gripped his damaged cranium. _What the hell..._ Leon thought before releasing another shot into the native's leg and gaining the wanted response of the other falling on his wounded knee. He didn't think twice. The officer roundhoused the attacker square upon the temples whom immediately grunted, keeled over, and died. Perhaps the bullet to the head finally gave its intended effect. The body went limp, laid out like a person ready to make a snow angel.

_...He doesn't look like a zombie_, Leon thought. Memories of the past, nightmares as they were, would have emerged had not the sound of sputtering gas catch his attention. Forgetting the corpse, he sprung to the partially broken window panels. Hand resting one of the thin tiled boards, he peered through to the outside world. The truck, his earlier ride into the village, drove off. Voices followed, maybe some English he couldn't recognize. Then there were gunshots. Eyes shifted to the left, then to the right. He couldn't see anything! Then there was the sound of a vehicle screeching and crashing and bumping like a toy down a set of stairs.

"Shit!" Leon breathed to himself and turned away from the windows.

Then there was the sudden banging on the doors. Had he locked them? He didn't remember. But he was relieved if he had.

"¡Un forastero!" someone shouted from behind the barricade that had let him in. The stranger continued knocking, slamming, on the entrance like a madman.

_Guess I shouldn't go through there..._ the officer concluded and readied his weapon. Maybe there was another way out. He breathed in. There better be. He went back to the room where the fireplace laid, glanced at the still corpse, grimaced, and continued into the next room. The smell of something rotten broke his once fresh air. Leon looked to his right. It was a cabinet, but he could barely tell; it was almost hidden underneath the stairs above. But... he could see the bones. Skulls hung over the counter, and spiders had recently taken nest upon them. _Looks like they killed a lot of people... Hope Ashley's okay. _

Ashley, the name of the president's daughter. She was the girl Leon had been sent to bring back. Just a day before his assignment to protect her, she had been _abducted._ Talk about good luck. And apparently she had been spotted within the rural part of Europe he was now in. With an seemingly unhappy bunch of people. Perhaps their parents never let them watch too much Barney in their younger days. Leon shook his head. What was he thinking? His sight disappeared from the miniature landfill of broken skeletons and up to the stairs. He immediately saw a window. _Perfect._

Glass shattered and scattered to the grounds of the frontyard and the upstairs' room. Leon had ran up the flight of steps and tackled himself into the only other escape that he saw. His arms were the only shield against the sharp and transparent renmants. He fell. And rolled just before his body hit the patch of soil and dirt. If he hadn't... Well, it would have hurt. He made sure his handgun was still in hand. It was.

"¡Ahí está!" The voice was nearby. It was different from the last one. So, there were more.

Kennedy ran. He had to check up on the other officers. Maybe they escaped in time. He followed the trail in hopes that the inhabitants were as slow-paced as their fellow villager inside. And they were probably going to be mad. Leon had left him dead. Maybe they would think he was sleeping. Too bad – he forgot to give the guy his blankie and bedtime story.

---------------

"...Anybody here?" Sora quietly asked as he peered outside the Gummi Ship's opening hatch.

He looked to one side side. There was a trail that led to a nearby bridge, a long one which crossed over a ravine. The boy could barely hear the rushing waters from below. He looked to the other side and saw mainly trees, some which their ship had crushed to make the needed space to land. He sighed; the place was empty.

"Wag-agh-ah!" Suddenly, Goofy tackled the teenager from behind. Sora let out a cry of surprise before he made his first bellyflop onto the new world, with Goofy dogpiled on top. The canine chortled and itched his snout in apologies. "Sorry, Sora. I tripped."

"It's okay... Goofy," he uttered.

"Goofy! Get ouffa 'im!" The Keyblade wielder's second companion came stomping out. He waved his wand angrily and gave a few more aggrivated stomps of his webbed feet. His eyes narrowed in an effort to make himself look more displeasing.

"Shucks. I didn't mean to do it, Donald." Goofy proceeded to get off his friend and helped him to his feet.

Sora smiled. "Thanks." He looked to the other end of the trail, which unfortunately disappeared underneath a myriad of withering trees and paling bark. Arms stretched behind his back. He kicked the ground lightly with the front of his slightly large shoe. "I dunno about you guys, but... this place sort of gives me the creeps. Kind of like Halloween Town, you know?"

"Really?" responded the duck and gave a brief moment of thought. He grazed his featherly white hand across the lower end of his beak. "...I thinks this place rooks like a dump!" was the supposedly observative comment. Then he squawked in shock. Sora and Goofy nearly did the same, though gasping was probably a more fitting word.

The sound of a car running drowned what was once silence. Cries of another language the trio had never heard of followed. And what eventually came into view from the trail covered by trees was a blueish vehicle, its paint scratched from years worth of damage. A second one followed its side. The doors were open. And no one was inside either of them. Sora grabbed his friends and pulled them back by the collars of their shirts. "Get back, you guys!" The four-wheeled things sped past. One collasped into the ravine and engulfed itself into flames before the river below quickly doused it out. The other? It amazingly traveled across the bridge halfway before slamming into the sides and dismantling the ropes that held the hovering crossway. Both the bridge and car fell. Luckily, no one was inside them, Sora had thought... He didn't know of the drivers' worse fates.

"What was that?" the boy finally asked and dared himself to look over the cliff. The second car had twisted and fallen on its top. The front was gone, hidden beneath the water that looked like foam.

Goofy gulped. "Maybeh the Heartless are 'ere too!"

"...You don't think the people inside..."

"Freeze!" Sora turned, as did his two companions.

"Raise your hands!"

It was Leon. His shoulders rose up and down to sync with his heavy breathing. And again, his gun was up in a threatening notion. But he found the group strange. A kid... and two other... people? They didn't seem to be a part of the crazy hell that was starting, but he didn't let his guard down. He gave a strange look at the two-legged dog and duck. "...Take the wrong flight to the nearest theme park?"

"Uh... What's he talkin' about, Donald?" Goofy scratched his head, totally confused.

"Like I'd know!" the wizard shouted, again angry though he maintained his gaze at the much taller human. His mouth opened. But before he could make a nasty statement, Sora ran to him and slapped his hands right on his friend's beak. Donald gave a few resilient sounds, each more disgruntled than the last.

"We're not here to cause trouble! But maybe have you seen this guy named Pete? Big, annoying guy? He's the one that's been causing a lot of trouble all over the place!" He glanced to the ravine in concern. "Him and the Heartless might have done something bad to whoever were in the cars!"

Leon lowered his weapon. Heartless? Were they the group that kidnapped Ashley? Or was it a trap? He noticed the blocky ship docked nearby. Or was he having a delusional daydream? The man relaxed his shoulders. "Care to fill me in?" Just when he thought _he_ was the fish out of water.


	3. o2: Alliances

**o2 Chapter: **The Alliances

--------

The teenager, who called himself Sora, explained everything in a tight bundle that Leon could hardly comprehend. Perhaps because he couldn't ultimately believe any of it. Heartless? World visiting? A group called Organization XIII? It sounded like a failing cartoon to him. Just when science had almost everything figured out. Not that it had the two animal humanoids in front of him explained. Physical defects? Maybe. He let out a slight, "huh," not indicating any surprise. "Sorry I don't believe you, kid." But he had seen zombies, the annihilation and disappearance of an entire city! Just... this one seemed a little too farfetched.

"Come on! You have to!" Sora shouted and clenched his fists. "What about those people?"

Leon had seen his ride, toppled over beside the truck. He remembered uttering a, "No..." in disbelief. If they had only came with him... He needed to head back. It was the only way to find out, and Ashley's life was still in danger. "I'll find them... My priority is here anyways."

"We can help!" The boy wasn't going to give in. Goofy and Donald also joined in with a unified nod. "Who knows... maybe Mickey and Riku came by here, too!"

"Plus, we ain't goin' anywhere anytime soon. Our ship still needs to be fixed, sir," Goofy pointed out.

"Name's Leon."

"Leon?" the trio chimed in together. They looked at one another... and chuckled amongst themselves. "He kinda acts a little like him, huh?" Sora started then the rest turned into joking whispers. They continued laughing a few times. The officer stared, slightly perplexed. Was there something unusual about his name? And when the Keyblade wielder noticed the man's confusion, he simply smiled. "You just reminded us of someone..." was the only answer he was given. Somewhere in Hallow Bastion, _that_ Leon sneezed. (1)

Sora then stretched out a hand, his palm facing the earth. Donald and Goofy placed one of their hands also on top. "Come on, Leon! We can beat those guys up together, no problem!" They waited for the tower to be completed by their newfound ally, maybe even a friend. The adult gave a passing glance to the stacked fingers and palms... then cocked his handgun. He turned back to the path.

A scoff. "When did this become a backyard field trip for boyscouts? But..." Rotten wood from the crushed bridge lost their hold and fell into the highway of liquid below. There was a scattered series of splashes that Leon couldn't hear. "Looks like there's no way back. Keep close."

The Keyblade wielder took it as a positive response to them tagging along. But then he realized. He looked to his friends and whispered the question, "What about Chip and Dale?" Would it be okay to leave them behind? What if someone came and tried to hurt them?

Goofy reassured him. "Dun worry. D'ose two can handle that ship by 'emselves!" And Sora nodded uncertainly. If he said so.

Kennedy ignored the trio's mutterings and tended to a business of his own. He slid his hand through his coat and took out a hand-held radio transceiver. Its other was located elsewhere, likely back at home, and in the hands of his only availible support, a woman named Ingrid Hunnigan. He pressed a button located on its side. There was a few seconds of noisy static. When it died down, the officer brought the speaker close to his mouth. His voice was sent clearly to the other side.

"Hey, Hunnigan. It's Leon."

"What? Already calling so soon?" the woman replied. His first transmission had been at least ten minutes ago, at most.

"Heh... Unfortunately, I've found three stranded civilians... and it seems the officers from earlier are missing."

"Jeez, sounds like trouble."

"...Yeah, and the villagers threw a nice welcoming party."

"Should I send a chopper over?"

"Once I've found the subject. Though I wouldn't mind a larger transport. I'm continuing the investigation. Leon out."

Slipping the transmitter back into its holster, Leon looked to Sora and his company. He pointed to the only direction they could go. "Let's get going."

- ( Leon has been added to the party. ) -

---------

"Hey! Hey! Just wait till my father finds out about you!" a girl's voice sounded from behind an old rusted door, apparently a storage closet to the village's church. She continuously shouted threats that never met the kidnappers' ears. Though the racket itself caused a smaller white-haired man to rub his temples in aggrivation. His aristocratic clothes stood out compared to the villagers that surrounded him.

"What a... displeasing noise," he breathed to himself and gestured the minions to head out of the chapel. They nodded like dumb marionettes and treaded to the double doors. "Now... why did Lord Saddler allow you to roam... free?" His cold accent rolled off his tongue. He eyed a fat, more cat than dog-like creature lounging on one of the church's benches.

A human-like paw rested lazily on the top of the extended seat. Stripes decorated the front of the creature's partially red uniform. He gave a hearty, and stupid, laugh, revealing his pair of dull square-shaped teeth. Pete. "Now, don'cha get all high 'n' mighty on me! With my help, you kin take over this here world in no time!" He snapped his fingers, and the floor became infested with shadows. They writhed in distorted shapes until finally yellow-eyed beasts crawled their way out. Their antennaes flicked in the air as they gave a little dance, sliding from one way to the next. Something was attracting them, but they didn't budge from Pete's side.

The aristocrat gave a witch-like cackle. He drummed his fingers together. "I see..." Hands dropped and were placed behind him in a gentlemanly fashion, and the small man walked himself to the entrance. "But-... If you and those things provide no use, then I shall personally _dispose_ of you." The door slammed as he left.

"Hmf! We'll see 'bout that! If it ain't for me, that Keyblade wielding brat would'a probably done away with you guys by now!" He relaxed even further on the bench. "Lucky for me those three are heading to Disney Castle 'nd not here."

Then... A voice echoed throughout the cathedral's empty seminar. "Haha... You have visitors. Got it memorized?"

"Huh?!" Pete slipped from the bench. "Who's there?" he shouted from his slumped position then looked to his parade of obsidian beasts. "Well! Go 'n find who it was! Attack!"

And the Heartless dispersed.

--------

(1) - In Japanese culture, it's said that everytime you sneeze, it means someone is talking about you. :X

**A/N** – Thanks for the reviews! Makes me real happy to know that someone is actually reading:D Hopefully, I'll get the story to pick up its pace... if I don't get too lazy, that is. :33


	4. o3: Attack

**o3 Chapter: **Attack

--------

"Look!" Sora shouted, despite Leon's asking for him to be silent on several occasions. If anyone heard them, it would only make things several times more troublesome. Nonetheless, the child gestured to a cover of brushes. A chain shook violently. Connected to it was a shut bear trap. It had bitten a gray canine, whimpering and pawing the leaves with its forepaws. One of the rear legs were cut and restrained by the teeth of the man-made device. It let out an intimidated cry in its throat as Sora drew closer.

"We should help it!" Goofy exclaimed the obvious, rather loudly.

But Leon was already on it. He pushed lightly through the small group and kneeled over before the entrapment. The leaves crushed underneath his jeans. The officer place his gloved hands, fingerless ones, on the opposite ends of the jagged jaw. A small grunt was made as he forcefully pulled the pieces apart; they released a ;'kkrr!' noise thanks to the accumulated rust and heavy weight. The dog whimpered as the blades left his damaged leg and limped forward to escape the area where its inanimate restrainer laid. _Snap!_ Leon let go and the bear trap connected once more.

Injured paw patted the ground. The dog could still walk, even, perhaps, run. It didn't look back as it bolted away with a grateful yip.

"Let's keep going."

--------

A village loomed over the four foreigners. The many establishments came into view, as well as the mindless citizens that meandered through the town doing their daily chores... supposedly. A voluminous bon fire was placed within the center. Its flames ate at the piled woods and something that hung from a driven in stake. But that wasn't it. Heartless slithered through the buildings and lept on the rooftops. The _ganados_ didn't seem to mind.

"Keep back," the government agent urged and inched towards a lone, dead tree. It was wide enough to conceal his body. He took out an electronical binocular from his many strap sockets that lined against his chest and stomach. Leon could hear the whirring of the machines that operated inside as he pulled it close and peered through the smaller ends. He zoomed in, lights and measuring distances flickering on one side. He saw what was hanging in the flames.

A body. Leon could tell: it was one of the officers. His skin and face were burned and melted to the point of unidentification. But – he had seen worse. The corpse hung by a hook pierced through the heart. His blueish clothing had been charred and turned brackish. But the villagers were speechlessly nonchalant; one of the men walked by pulling a barrel full of hay and nearly ran over a chicken. He looked to the homes. What _were _those things? The Heartless the trio were talking about? They did exist? Leon cursed to himself. Why did his first jobs always start like this, a Hell on Earth? He pulled the binoculars away.

"Leon, what are you looking at?" Sora whispered from behind behind his back. But his qusetion wouldn't be answered.

"Sora! The Heartless!" Goofy shouted, retrieving the large shield equipped on his back.

The shadows clawed their way out of the ground and reverted to their three dimensional forms. They had blockaded their only exit. Leon blinked and looked back; the faint figures of blackness had disappeared from the village. Those things had already found them out? He raised his trigger-happy finger and aimed his arsenal at one of the beasts.

But Sora interfered. He rushed forward and tugged at the man's jacket sleeve. "Come on! We better warn the people over there!" He didn't know about the citizens'... suspicious behaviors.

"Wait-!" Leon uttered but a second too late.

Running towards the villagers, the young teenager waved his hands furiously in the air. "Hey, everybody! You have to run!"

"¡Hey, acá..." one of the villagers moaned and nodded his head off to the entrance of their town. One of his companions stared blankly at him. "¡Detrás de tí, imbécil!"

It was then the establishment geared into action. "¡Un forastero¡Un forastero!" someone repeated. And as if by habit, all the villagers dropped their chores and meager tasks and picked up the nearest farm tool that could be used as a nice skewer against flesh. Things like scythes, pitchforks, axes, and even the common kitchen knives were ransacked from their stables and homes. The townspeople immediately began to gather into a pack. And Sora's eyes widened to the sight.

"Guys, I'm not the enemy!" He pointed to where the Heartless had formed, not knowing of their previous inhabitance in the very area he stood. "Those things..."

"¡Te voy a matar..." a native interrupted.

_Why aren't they listening?_

-----

Goofy tackled his rounded defense at the miniature horde of Heartless. Their bug-like faces crashed against it, but they were barely fazed, only leaping back to catch their balance once more. Donald raised his staff in the air. "Take dis!" he shouted and what came down caused Leon to shield his face as if a grenade had landed and exploded five feet in front of him. A thunderous noise pummled his eardrums as a lightning, out of nowhere, crashed onto the ground and engulfing several of the Heartless with it. But they were still 'alive.'

Leon stepped back, moving closer into the town. A bullet escaped the barrel of his handgun and ate into one of the creature's pair of eyes. It reeled back and exploded into a myriad of black shards. The renmants scattered into the air, as well as a small fragment of light.

-----

A _ganados_ thrust his scythe downwards upon Sora. He swung his right arm back. Light flickered around his fingertips, and a key-shaped blade arose from thin air. The teenager brought it up just as the other weapon fell. He placed his other hand on the opposite side and began a struggling battle of tug-o-war. The other villagers closed in as well, ready to see how much steel they could insert into the boy's small frame.

He pulled forward and threw the man off. He gripped his Keyblade's handle now with both hands. There were too many of them! And they were people! Why were they attacking? And his friends. Could he look back?

"We're not here to fight!" Sora shouted, in another attempt to change his attackers' minds.

------

Kennedy, Goofy, and Donald continued retreating closer to Sora. The man turned and grasped Sora by the shoulder. He was given the response of a sudden gasp and swing of an oddly shaped sword at his face. Luckily, it just grazed by. Who would want to have a concussion at a time like this? "Huh! You don't really like to listen?" Eyes averted to the buildings. Was there somewhere they could escape to?

He saw a house open, its door still attached. Except for a single window, and another one a whole floor up, it looked like there was no other way in. But it was behind the crowd of hostile inhabitants. Then he noticed a break between it and another home. If they could get behind it and around... Leon grunted. There was only one person in the way.

_Bang!_ The obstacle fell to the ground, clutching its wounded knee.

"This way," Leon ordered. The three nodded, as the government agent shoved through the fallen native and towards the rear of the intended house.

There was space. No one was behind it. Leon felt a little better.

"Where are we going?" Sora asked, looking behind him. The villagers were following, and he could hear the words that spilt from their mouths, none which he could understand.

"The house right over there." They made it around the house. All they had to do was make a left and pull back into the building.

A villager lunged out from the right. "¡Te cogí!"

Leon could see the unbrushed teeth of the man as he snarled and his face came close. Arms reached out to crush his neck. The twenty-six year old threw up his armed hand and pulled the trigger. _Click. _He pulled again. _Click. _Sea green orbs widened. _Damn!_

And the fingers tightened against his skin, wrenching it like a piece of play-doh.

-----

**Author's Note**: Ech. :3 Could have been done a little better. XD Thanks for the reviews again:3


	5. o4: Gums and Smoke PARTo1

Author's Note: Sorry! I haven't written for a long time! Here's another chapter to those still interested in this story! X3 Thank you to those who reminded me of this story! XD

**Chapter o4: **Gums and Smoke PART ONE

"L-let go, damn…" Leon muttered as he clenched his teeth and his canines grinded forcefully against them. If the world was turning black, he wasn't going to let himself be the one experiencing it. He let out another small curse, trying to pry the grip from his sore neck.

"Hey!" quacked Donald. He waddled furiously forward, even pushing Goofy out of the way with a one hand tackle. The Disney canine yelped, nearly colliding with the house wall, whilst the duck rose his wand wielding wing - visible static started to reverberate along the décor. "Leon!"

Then the laws of science blew up in front of the government officer's face. It began with a clutter of static emerging over the villager's head then escalated into a bundle of violent lightning that stuck its target dead on. Leon's ears filled with what he considered painful shrieks and the thunder that followed the blast. Even he was shocked to the point that he had forgotten the stranglehold on him had loosened.

"Come, on Leon!" Sora dashed out and grabbed him by the arm.

The nuts and bolts functioned properly once more as Leon's legs were dragged a few steps closer to the open door. As the group entered the abandoned house, he made Sora let go and he be the one to gladly shut the rotting door in the attackers' faces. But they wouldn't give up as easily as that. The group could hear the incessant scratching behind the block of wood. Leon looked around. "Hey, kid, see that drawer? Take it and-…" As his hand gestured towards the door, the group was disrupted by a crashing noise and sound of falling, broken glass. "Tch! Damn! Who are these people."

He started towards the stairs. "Block the door!"

Sora quickly went beside the drawer. Unfortunately, his strength alone wasn't enough to push the furniture at a more swift pace. "Come on, Goofy, Donald!" he grunted as he pushed the thing a little farther.

"Uh, Sora…" Donald started.

And Goofy finished with his renown yelp. "We gots another problem!"

Heartless had started to slip underneath the wood. Their flat pancake forms straightened into their 3D dimensions. Each of them eyed the trio stuck on the bottom floor, a few seemingly attracted to the heart running upstairs. "Come on, give us a break!" Sora leapt away from his previous duty and summoned his Keyblade.

Outside, a series of brief conversation ensued.

"¡Por ahí!"

"¡No dejen que se escape!"

"¡Bloquéale el paso!"

And a not so wanted guest made his entrance. Nearly a foot taller than the rest of the villagers, he had a wheat bag covering his head. What grotesque sight underneath the yellow fabric couldn't be seen, but traces of blood dotted the eye sockets that revealed his bloodlust pupils. The red liquid continued to decorate his shirt, but even worse, it decorated the weapon that was held in his hand. Dragged forward like a rag doll, an old toy he always enjoyed playing with, was a chainsaw. Its blade was a crusty red, finally being used after such a long time. He pulled the string and it purred with content. For its victim, it was the signal for shivers to run down their spines.

"¡Agárrenlo!"

Leon made it upstairs. Then he smiled… a little. A shotgun lied comfortably on its rack right in front of him. Talk about good timing. He turned to see where the ruckus had started. A single villager was making its way up into the window on the second floor. The officer could see the ladder they had propped up. _So… they're not just mindless zombies.___He, almost gracefully, took the weapon that rested on the wall and walked forward. The glass crushed underneath his boot. _Man, there better be a few bullets.___He raised the two-barreled weapon and pressed it against the forehead of his guest.

"¡Te voy a matar!" the villager snarled.

"Sorry, we're closed."

Saying the bullets just entered would have been an understatement. It was like a balloon filled with water had finally decided to pop. But, Leon didn't look away. As he watched the headless body fall to the ground, he pushed the now stained ladder away from its resting place. The prop hovered momentarily straight up in the air then fell flat on the ones still clinging on to its support in mid-air.

"HEY! We need a little help!" said a stuttering, nasal toned voice. The duck. Leon quickly ravaged the upstairs floor. He found several more possible reloads laying on a desk as well as a grenade hiding inside its sealed glass cabinet. Breaking the obstacle with his combat knife, he picked it up. _This'll be useful._

Downstairs was becoming a full house. The Heartless were pouring in as much as they could and the entrance door was cracking. Sora stabbed his blade into one of the little black monsters and threw it into the rest of the black mass. He looked to Donald and Goofy. "Come on, we can handle these guys easy!" As he turned back to their opponents, the boy swung his blade like a boomerang. The Keyblade left his possession and spun viciously through the Heartless crowd. Many of them shattered into obsidian dust as it curved and rightly returned to Sora.

More Heartless came to return their lost allies' places.

"Uh, Sora! What about them!" Goofy shouted.

The door crimpled like paper. Its center shattered into pieces as a rotating blade sliced right through. The wheat bag man, Dr. Salvador as the villagers called him, crushed through the remnants. He raised his chainsaw, groaned, and moved closer to Sora and company.

Sora's eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Wagh! That's a creepy fello'!" Goofy commented as he almost huddled behind his shield. But he toughed up, slightly pulled up one of his sleeve, and he stepped forward. "Aw, I can handle this!" The canine slammed his Micky Mouse emblem decorated shield into Salvador, who relented by swinging his blade at the large piece. Metal scratched against metal. Sparks flew.

"Why, you…!" the fully infuriated Donald cried. He raised his wand once more. Sora quickly stopped him.

"Wait, Donald! He's human!"

"But, S-Sora!"

"Stay behind that shield!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Leon!" Sora shouted, relieved.

The duck scoffed. He would have crossed his arms angrily if the situation would have allowed him to. "Took that guy long enough!"

Pulling the clip, the government official threw his newly stolen grenade into the room. It landed dead between Salvador and the mini-army of Heartless. As it rolled slightly closer to the disfigured beasts, their antennas twitched.

Then it exploded. Taking a few of the Heartless in its fire, the rest scattered as Salvador was blasted off his feet. Seeing the momentary emptiness, Leon leapt from the stairs where he took cover. He could hear the dragging of feet from upstairs. The villagers that were pushing to get into the now more available room were blown away by a pair of shotgun bullets. He looked down onto the man who once wielded the chainsaw; he was still alive.

Twitching fingers almost gripped the weapon once again, but Leon kicked it out from Salvador's grasp. He slipped the shotgun into a holster located on his back. Stealing the chainsaw from the ground, he nodded towards the open door strewn with fallen corpses. "Before it gets crowded again, let's run." The engine sputtered loudly once more as Leon pulled the bloody arsenal's string. He slammed it into the cranium of Salvador as he uttered his last groan. The other three couldn't help but look away.

"What are you doing, Leon? We can't just kill these people," Sora started, not wanting to look where their friend was standing.

"Kid, I don't think they're people anymore." He sighed, "It's just like my welcoming party back as my first day as a police officer. Well, they're not zombies either…" The officer searched the still body as he spoke and found a package of bullets just right for his handgun. "They're a little more intelligent than that. Anyways," Leon continued as he unhooked his shotgun. "I think it's time to go."

From far off, the bell of a church started to ring. It swung heavily back and forth and, each time, rung with a rusty but noticeable tone. The rest of the villagers who were drawing closer to the house the outsiders had inhabited turned to it. They looked up at the bell and began to mutter in almost hypnotic tones. "La campana... Es hora de rezar... Tenemos que irons," they whispered. One stated even louder, "Lord Saddler." Even the ones just feet away from Sora began to ignore them, as if they never even had existed. Leon raised his gun, but they didn't pay attention. Instead, all of them began _leaving _the house and dragged themselves to where the bell had sounded.

"Huh…?" The officer stepped outside, just as everyone had disappeared. Donald peeked out warily, Sora followed - his head being right above the duck's -, and Goofy did the same.

"Where'd they all go?" Sora asked then gave out a cry of surprise. Goofy, who had lost his balance, dog piled on the two underneath him.

"Hi-hyuk! Sorry, you two." Donald, who had lost all his patience during the skirmish, blew his top. He quacked violently and sputtered undecipherable words. He raised his foot and kicked Goofy right in the rear end.

Leon shook his head. "Who knows? Bingo?"


	6. o4: Gums and Smoke PARTo2

**Author's Note: **Another chapter! X3 Much thanks to the readers, again! On another note, I can't wait for the Resident Evil: Degeneration movie!! Leon's going to be in it! XD - momentary spaz - Haven't heard of it yet? Bad, you! Go to http : / www. gametrailers. com /player/29307.html and watch it now! :3

**Chapter o4**: Gums and Smoke PART TWO

"Keh. Looks like we're going to have unwanted… guests soon." Salazar grimaced and pushed the villager, who was whispering the news into his ears, away from sight. "An American and some child with two hideous pets. One even looks like you… except he's not a fat, blithering fool," the aristocrat criticized as he aimed his stare at Pete; the dog was nonchalantly chewing on a piece of grass until his jaw dropped at the insult.

"Now, what'd you say?" Malificent's crony shouted, stamping angrily at the ground. "I kin beat you down to the ground, easy! Come and-… Wait, them brats are getting closer? Awgh! Why are they always gettin' in the way?!"

Salazar bitterly tried to keep calm. "Why does he _not_ shut up?" He straightened his old, once luxurious hat. "Alert, Mendez and tell him to retrieve these intruders. I'm sure Lord Saddler would be delighted in new specimens." He shooed the servants away. "And you," he pointed to Pete. "I thought those "Heartless" were of use, but perhaps… I was wrong?" He was ready to permanently maim his doggy ally.

"Now dun go and misjudging me!" Pete snapped his fingers. "I got some new Heartless, ya know. They're stronger than the ones earlier, even took the hearts of some of your…"

"Must you bring them here? Stop explaining and get them to go after our ill interference!"

"Ok, ok. Dun have to get your cork screw'd tight."

* * *

"Hey, Hunningan. I have some bad news. I've confirmed the body of a dead officer." Leon pulled away the radio briefly to look at the dead body that hung from the hook within the bonfire. "Either they have a twisted fetish, or there's something wrong with the people here."

"Leon, you need to get out of there. Look for a tower, there should be a path near it."

"Got it."

"And how are the three civilians? Are they still with you?"

". . ." Leon glanced towards the trio. "Listen for yourself."

"Let me go, Sora!" Donald shouted as he stayed lifted up by the Keyblade wielder, waving his wings furiously left and right. He flapped his feet and tried to wrestle away, but Sora wouldn't let go. "Goofy, when I get my hands on you-!"

"Aw, Donald, you dun have to be so angry." Goofy continued to inch further.

"Sora… Let- go!" The duck finally jumped into freedom and ran after Goofy, raising his wand like a bat. If it hit, it was definitely going to hurt.

"Uwah-yipe!"

Leon put the radio back near his ear.

Hunningan gave a slight laugh. "Just take care of them, Leon. I'll sure you'll make a good father."

The officer blinked and raised an eyebrow, "What did you say, Hunningan?" But the line had already been cut off. "Huh…" He placed away the radio and grabbed Donald by the shirt as he and Goofy dashed by. Ignoring the protest, he gestured his head towards the direction they were to go. "There's a trail over there."

* * *

A few minutes down the path, Leon finally released the feathered companion. Sora laughed, "Got it under control now, Donald?"

"Yeah, yeah," snorted the other.

"Okay, I want you guys to be more quiet from now on. This isn't something you can stroll along and expect…"

"¡Ahí está! ¡Ahí está!" The voices came from above. The four looked up as a dynamite near the scouting men exploded and shifted a boulder from the cliff above. Smaller pebbles fell to the ground as the bigger one, _much_ bigger one, eventually decided to follow!

"Quack?!"

"Uh-wah-WAH!!"

"AHHHH!"

"Stop screaming and move!" Leon shoved the trio forward.

The boulder crashed to the first floor of the earth and wouldn't one know it, the ground happened to be a steeping hill. Going downward.

Everyone ran. The adrenaline pumped through their system as they dashed for their lives. Through the fallen leaves and shut traps, they ran until an open space to the left of Leon's sight came to view. "To the left!" Goofy, who had apparently a difficult time listening, responded with a gasping, "What?!" He was quickly tackled, for the second time in a day, by the ex-Raccoon officer as they ducked into the corner.

The stone whizzed by with a loud, thunderous thud. It had launched itself into another wall of rock.

"Jeez, talk about trying to rock our world," Leon uttered, "Alright, don't be stuck in the mud." He pulled Goofy out of his face plant in the wet earth.

"Thanks, Leon." Goofy coughed out a leaf.

Once Sora and company had helped each other up, they continued through the dying forest. Thin and wilted tree after another thin and wilted tree, they finally came to a small shack. There, was the sound of something sizzling, and a stick was thrown into the air through its broken down window. Luckily, it exploded a safe distance away from any of them. Leon took out his gun and aimed. The vandalizer was identified as another ganados, who was continually lighting and thrusting dynamites just after each one had been thrown. Before he could throw another, Leon planted a bullet in the brought up arm. Responding with a grimacing recoil, the villager dropped the lit explosive. His comrades, who were gathered around him, looked down. It was a kill count that deserved at least a combo bonus.

Continuing past the wreckage of wood, a house that actually looked completely abandoned came into view. Or, so they thought. At least there weren't any crazy natives attacking them.

But the home was a complete mess. Books were scattered everywhere and an ancient typewriter rested on a stack of them. An unhooked, nonworking phone was buried in a pile of papers. Bookshelves leaned on tables, and chairs were scattered everywhere. "Well, I've seen worse!" commented Sora. He had been to Wonderland before - the Mad Hatter's partiers were always a monstrous disaster. Though to the Hatter's rabbit companion, they were always a complete success.

Trying to slip through the mess without causing a ruckus, Leon made it to another room. It was emptier, and more cleaner, than the previous one. Then, he heard a noise. A constant banging. _Company already?_ he thought and looked around. The sound came from a large dresser, which was shaking with each thud. Leon inched closer as Sora, Goofy, and Donald made their way into the room.

Leaning against one of the cabinet's doors, Leon gripped the opposite door's handle and opened it. Something fell. He hurriedly aimed his gun at the floor.

It was a man, tied up by ropes and silenced by a piece of tape slapped on his mouth. He was dressed in a gentlemanly fashion, and his brown eyes stared fearfully at the handgun's opening. The stranger shook his head as if to say, "Don't kill me!" and tried to wriggle away. His movements ceased when he felt someone's boot. Goofy's boots. Gloved hands turned the captive by his shoulders whose screams were muffled by the tape, as the canine "u-hyuk!'ed" and Donald shoved together into his view.

"Hi there, my name's Goofy!"

"...Uh, guys, I think you're scaring him," Sora said, interfering their greetings by dragging his friends away.

Leon reached over and ripped the tape off the man. He winced in response. "A little rough, don't you think?" were the Spaniard's first words. As Leon turned him around to cut off the bindings around his arms and legs, he looked to the Disney duo. "Ai yai yai. I had thought toons had come to kill me for a second there. Would have been a permanent scar on my childhood memories, you know?"

The ropes were cut. He rolled away and sat up to rub his red-marked wrists. He looked to Leon. "Thanks. Now, I just have one, _very _important, question. You got a smoke?"

"…Got gum."

"Gum?" Goofy interrupted. "I'd love some!"

The stranger glanced to the dog. "Smoke's better. Gets all the crazy out, amigo."

**Author's Ending Note**: I think I'll try to do a little sidestory chapter next. X3 To introduce some other cast members / status Hope this chapter was good enough! :3 Thanks again for reading! :D


End file.
